Not a Christmas without you
by Stung by Stars
Summary: for Fabina-Jara SiBuNa challenge. A Christmas without Fabian is what Nina thinks she is getting this year. But, when she does get to, he gives her the best gift of all. Lets just say a ring. Fabian, Amfie, M&M, Peddie, Jerome/OC. R&R oneshot


For **FabinaxJara-SiBuNa ultimate Fabina challenge**. Words I've used from the list are:

_Dream;_

_Chocolate;_

_Gatorade;_

_Sweater;_

_Temper;_

_Awkward;_

_Sugar;_

_Window;_

_Everything;_

_iPhone;_

_Wish;_

_Oops;_

_Popcorn;_

_Three;_

**Couples:**** Fabina, Amfie, M&M, Jerome/OC, Peddie**

**Disclaimer: I don't HOA or any of the characters. ONLY the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

_*Nina_

I glanced out my **window**. All I see is a land cover a white frost. A chilly draft kept finding a way into my shared apartment. I live is Liverpool still, since I graduated **three** years ago. Me, Amber and, my friend from home, Bella lives here. Amber is working at her boutique and Bella is probably shopping for Christmas presents.

_Did I mention today is Christmas eve? _**Oops**. I'm not very excited about it, though. Fabian is out of town. He had to go to France on a business trip. He was suppose to been home yesterday, but his plane was canceled! There was a blizzard and all runways are blocked.

I went into the kitchen and lifted the lid of the **sugar **jar, dropping two scoops of sugar into my black coffee. I went into the living room, plopping on the couch. After I pulled a knitted blanket around my shoulders. I picked up the remote of the TV and the first thing I saw was 'How the Grinch stole Christmas'. I sighed and felt to lazy to change the channel, so I continued to watched the film.

After awhile, way past the movie went off, my cell rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Says the person on the other line. I look at the caller ID; Fabian.

"Hey," I say, not as enthusiastic as he.

"Are you OK?" He asks, concern filling his voice.

"Will you be here for Christmas?" I blurt out.

"I- I don't know." He stutters.

A ping of guilt runs through me. I'm not the only one who is disappointed that we can't be together. The fact that all of Anubis house, plus Bella will be here helps. Only _everyone_ is a couple. Amber and Alfie, Mick and Mara, Jerome and Bella, Patricia and Eddie. They will be cuddling, while I'm sitting alone.

I sighed. "Sorry. I just miss you... a lot." I say, then without thinking I hang up. The sound of his voice makes me sad.

I exchange my cell for a magazine. After flipping through several cheesy ads, I get frustrated and throw it at the door. Right then, Bella walks in. There is snow is her chestnut colored curls and on her black short trench coat, as well as her boots. She is carrying a few bags, and sets them down on the floor. Bella picks up my magazine.

She holds it up. "Well, someone is taking out anger on a innocent People magazine." She jokes, taking off her coat. She is wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans. I give her a look, "JK," She sits next to me. "Whats up? Amber trying to turn you into a Barbie doll. Again."

I sighed. She knows **everything **about me. Ever since we meet in 1st grade and we almost got suspended for beating up Billy Holt, when he was trying to take my swing.

Bella goes into the kitchen and makes popcorn, her all time favorite thing. She comes back in with a green bowl and sits back down.

"C' on. Drown your sorrows in popcorn, since Amber doesn't let us keep ice cream in the freezer." She says.

I force a smile and take some popcorn. The butter smears on my fingertips, I eat the fluffy white snack. We soon have a conversation going and then Bella's phone makes a _bing_ sound. She pulls it out of her pocket and smiles.

"Who is it?" I ask, practically breathing in the popcorn.

"Jerome. He says he is coming over." She continues to smile.

Her and Jerome meet on graduation day. They instantly had chemistry and we all knew it. They are now engaged, it's only been a month though. Amber's attempts to make a couple name for them failed. But she came up with, Belrome or Jella. They both prefer Jella, though. Bella says Belrome sounds like a gas medication. True.

"I thought he was coming over with the others." I mention.

She nods. "He says he has a_ huge_ surprise." Bella said, popping some more popcorn in her mouth.

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

She txts his back and when her phone beeps again, she quickly puts away her phone.

"Well?" I ask again, impatiently.

"Nothing." Bella said simply.

I give her a suspicious look and she looks around the room. We continue our chat, in til the bowl of popcorn was empty. Five minutes later Amber came home, she had Alfie with her. Alfie had about fifteen bags in his arms, struggling under the weight.

Alfie dropped a bag and immediately Amber turned to him. "Beau! Don't break Mara's present! I know she'll love the necklace and **sweater **I got her." Said Amber.

Alfie leaves everything by the door and sits between me and Bella. He picks up the bowl and frowns.

"You could of left some for_ me_." Alfie Said, crossing his arms. We laughed.

_*Bella_

We laughed at Alfie and then my phone _binged! _I took it out and read the message.

_From: Jerome (678-906-1452)_

_To: Bella (678- 689-4440)_

_Meet me in the lobby. NOW_

_From: Bella (678- 689-4440)_

_To: Jerome (678-906-1452)_

_Why?_

_From: Jerome (678-906-1452)_

_To: Bella (678- 689-4440)_

_Nina's 'gift' is here ;)_

_From: Bella (678- 689-4440)_

_To: Jerome (678-906-1452)_

_:D Be there in a sec! I can't wait 2 see her face!_

I looked at Amber. She and everyone, but Nina, knew the plan. I texted her:

_From: Bella (678- 689-4440)_

_To: Amber (770-167-9434)_

_the meat is at the butcher. Distract the dogs._

After I send it, Amber's **iPhone **_dings! _She pulls it out and glances at me, she nods. I stand up and get my bag and coat, to pretend like I'm leaving the place.

Nina, who was talking to Alfie about how he should give up his obsession with aliens, looks up at me. "Where are you going?" She asks, eying me suspiciously.

"Um... The mini mart. We need **Gatorade**..." I trail off.

Nina gives me a confused look. "We don't drink Gatorade." She informs me.

"Well... we should! Nothing says Christmas like Gatorade!" I say nervously and run out of the apartment.

I go to the elevator and hit 'lobby'. After a minute the doors open and Jerome and Nina's surprise are waiting for me.

_*Jerome_

Bella came out of the elevator. I was waiting with Fabian in the lobby. He was able to get on a plane and to London, I picked him up an hour ago. We all knew he'd be coming sometime soon.

Bella hugged Fabian, they are like brother and sister. "Hey Fabian!" She said. She gave me a hug and pulled away, her blue eyes where sparkling. "I can't believe we actually tricked Nina into thinking Fabian won't be hare for Christmas!" She exclaims.

Before we can go to the elevator, someone calls our names.

"Jerome, Fabian, Bella! Wait for us!" Yells the British female voice, Patricia. We turn around and see Trixie, Eddie, Mick and Mara. They are holding bags, filled with presents. Each year, since graduation, we open our presents from each other.

We greet each other and go upstairs. We go into Me and Alfie's apartment, across the hall, and plan our surprise. I pull out a HUGE box, that is covered with stripes and has a bow of the top. We tell Fabian to get inside. At first he protests, but finally he agrees. We put the box outside of Nina's door and Fabian then gets in. Me and Bella go inside the room. Patricia, Eddie, Mara and Mick where already in Nina, Amber and Bella's apartment.

Nina smiles when she sees us. "Hey guys," She can see the box behind her. "What's that?"

"Your Christmas present!" Squeals Amber.

Me and Mick push the box in the room. "Open it." I say, knowing Fabian is probably running out of oxygen.

Nina opens the lid and Fabian jumps up. Nina squeals and jumps up from the couch. She and him kiss.

"Get a room!" I say.

They pull apart and give **awkward **smiles. We are all soon opening presents. I'm sitting on the arm chair with Bella. I give her a small velvet colored box and she opens it. Her face is full of surprise.

"Wow." She said shocked. Inside is a diamond ring. When I asked her to marry me, I gave her my high school ring til I can buy a wedding band. She smiles. "Thank you. I love you."

I lean over and kiss her. After a few minutes of snogging, someone slaps my head. We separate and I look up to see Eddie.

"Fabian is about to ask Nina, and Amber wants us all to leave."

We get up. Alfie is whining to Amber about leaving his new Kindle, while he is playing angry birds. Nina notices and looks confused about why we have to go into the kitchen.

"Why do you have to go into the kitchen." Asks Nina.

"Um... We are going to... make hot **chocolate**!" Said Amber. She drags us into the kitchen.

_*Nina_

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" Asked Fabian, hope in his eyes.

"Of coarse I will." I say, holding back tears of joy.

_Is this a **dream**? _I think to myself. If it is, I'll probably loose my **temper **when I wake-up. This my **wish**. The wish that I thought would never come true. Fabian and I end up making-out. The thing that interrupted us was clapping. We jumped up and saw everyone around us clapping and smiling.

Amber is jumping up and down. "OMG! I'm going to plan you the _best _wedding ever!" She exclaims. She rambles on about the wedding through out the rest on the day. Me, I'm lost in my thoughts. About Fabian. My love, forever.

**A/N: What did you think? Sorry the ending sucks :/. **

**-Lauren :D**


End file.
